Various techniques for displaying images exist. One such approach is accomplished with the use of digital image projectors or digital light processing-based projectors that utilize data and signal driven digital mirror devices (DMDs). Typically, it is preferable to enable the generation of a large number of primary colors on such projectors, sometimes referred to as “bit depth”. In such cases, there is typically a trade-off between color gamut and brightness when increasing the rate at which illumination changes these primary colors. In systems using arc lamp illumination and color wheel filters, a compromise is reached between maximizing the number of segments to minimize the “rainbow” artifact associated with single panel spatial light modulator (SLM) systems and the color gamut/brightness decrease associated with using more segments